


Lee Jaemin Or Na Jeno?

by aye_its_alaina



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuties, Gay, I'll cry, Jaeno, Jeno is whipped, M/M, i miss Jaemin a lot, istg if there aren't any jaeno/nomin moments when Jaemin comes back, jaeje, kinda insecure Jaemin, nomin, so is Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aye_its_alaina/pseuds/aye_its_alaina
Summary: Which sounds better? Lee Jaemin or Na Jeno? LEAVE ANSWER IN COMMENTS PLZZZ.Jaemin is having trouble sleeping and Jeno knows how to help





	Lee Jaemin Or Na Jeno?

It's another sleepless night for Jaemin. Laying in bed is all he's been doing lately due to his back. He misses the pranks he pulls with Chenle and Jisung, his sassy remarks with Haechan, Mark watching over him like a brother, acting cute with Renjun to sneak candy into the dorm. But most of all, he misses his late night talks with Jeno, his dance practices 'til early morning with Jeno, playing Mario Kart with Jeno, cuddling until he falls asleep with Jeno, wrestling around playfully with Jeno, the little kisses that Jeno spoils him with. Jaemin misses the boys and most importantly: Jeno. 

He doesn't want to call Jeno, knowing all too well how busy an idol group is during promotions. On top of that, it's already 2 AM. Jaemin loses himself in thoughts about what he missed during his recovery time, becoming more and more depressed seeing that they're better off without him. 

About to wipe away a tear, his phone starts to ring. Seeing the name, he hurriedly attempts to make himself presentable. He answers the FaceTime call and turns on the lamp on the nightstand. 

"Hey Nana, I thought you were asleep," Jeno says, running a hand through his silver hair before letting it fall back on his pillow. A smile was on his face, eye smiles seen no matter how tired he was, he always smiles with his Nana. 

"Hey Love," Jeno's smile widens somehow, "I was having a bit of trouble sleeping so I'm really glad you called," Jaemin hopes that the lighting in his room didn't reveal his pink eyes and the barely-visible tear trails. Jeno's smile dims, worry and concern taking over the expression, not liking the fact that his other half isn't sleeping well. 

"You can call me whenever and I'll pick up, no matter how tired I am. You know that right?" Jeno asks, just wanting to make sure that Jaemin understands that. His eyebrows are furrowed, lips in a slight pout, he looks so adorable in Jaemin's opinion. But maybe that's just his bias, Jeno always looks cute in Jaemin's eyes, no matter how much Jeno denies it. 

"That's why I don't want to call, you'll just lose rest because of me and then you'll think of me as a burden," Jaemin has his own pout, looking away from the camera for a second before looking back because Jeno starts giggling. 

"Babe, you're never a burden, I'll prove it to you. I'll call back," with that, Jeno hangs up and Jaemin is left in his silent room, wondering what Jeno meant by proving it to him. Running his hand through his brown hair in confusion, he gets up to use the bathroom and rinse his face with cold water, facing the fact that he probably won't sleep any time soon. 

Around ten minutes later, Jaemin receives a text from Jeno. It said for him to open the front door. Slowly and quietly making his way to the front door, he opens it and finds Jeno, in all his glory, holding a grocery bag in one hand and a big stuffed teddy in the crook of his other arm. There's a big smile on his face as he holds his arms open, waiting for Jaemin to fit himself into those arms. And Jaemin does exactly that. 

Quickly making his way into the toned arms of his everything, Jaemin lets his slightly taller form be enveloped by Jeno. The hug is slightly awkward until Jeno just drops everything and wraps his arms around Jaemin. Both let out content sighs, too enraptured with each other to tell that Jaemin's parents are silently taking pictures of the two, smiling as they made their way back into their room. 

"I told you that I'd do anything and everything for you, just call me whenever you want because I miss you too and I have a free day today," Jeno tells him, his smile being illuminated by the porch lights. Jaemin just smiles and buries his face in the crook of Jeno's neck, taking in a deep breath of Jeno's cologne. 

"If calling you gets me free food and a stuffed animal, I'll call you so much that you'll be broke and tired of me," Jaemin teases, a smile blooming over his face as he leads Jeno to his room like the many times he's done before (after locking the front door of course, he's not that irresponsible). The two boys head to Jaemin's bed, all the way in the corner and the foot of the bed is covered in stuffed animals, due to Jeno's excessive need to spoil Jaemin in any and every way possible. Jeno sets the newest stuffie with the others and puts the snacks next to Jaemin, who is getting Netflix set up on his laptop. Trying to get as close as possible to the brunette without crushing the chips and drinks he bought, he ends up putting the snacks on the other side of Jaemin so that he can wrap an arm around the petite boy's shoulders. Jaemin beams a smile at him and Jeno can't help but place a peck on Jaemin's lips. 

After a minute or so of innocent kisses, Jaemin places his head on Jeno's shoulder, choosing some random show on Netflix. Jaemin's face still has that stupidly bright smile on his face, almost as if he's unable to make any other expression. It's not even 15 minutes into the show when Jaemin begins to drift off to sleep. Jeno's hand was just running through his hair and his other hand was caressing Jaemin's as he was humming some random melody. 

Jeno noticed that Jaemin was drifting off the very second that Jaemin's fingers weren't tracing little patterns on his chest anymore. Turning off the laptop and putting the snacks on the bedside table, the two boys adjusted themselves on the bed. Jeno was flat on his back and Jaemin laid his head on Jeno's chest and they wrapped their arms around each other. The two of quietly talked about their days and what how they've been spending their free time. Somewhere in that time, Jeno rolled onto his side and Jaemin laid his head on top of Jeno's bicep. The two boys left little to no space between them. 

"I love you so much, Nana. Don't ever think that you're a burden," Jeno whispers to a barely awake Jaemin. 

"I love you too, Nono. When we get older, I'll be Lee Jaemin or you'll be Na Jeno and we'll raise a bunch of puppies and kitties, there's no other option," Jaemin replies quietly, snuggling his face further into Jeno's chest before drifting off into a deep sleep where him and Jeno are getting married. 

Jeno hugs Jaemin even tighter, almost as if confirming that his Love was actually there with him. He thinks back to the promise rings he has hidden under pillow back at the dorm, awaiting the day of their second anniversary, which is quickly approaching. 

Na Jeno, Lee Jaemin, either way, he'll be happy. 

No doubt about it. 

And with that thought, Jeno drifts off into a content sleep, not worrying about how Mark will probably blow up his phone at 9 AM, asking why he's not in the dorm.


End file.
